Bill Sherman
Bill T. Sherman is the current head of The Third Way, a centrist Kalistani political party. Sherman was instrumental in forming the party and was elected its first party chair by popular vote at the first party convention in March 3076. Early Life Bill Sherman was born in Capitainia, Oldufaray on February 19, 3012. His father, a treacle miner, managed to support Bill and his eight brothers and sisters by working the maximum hours allowed at the mine while working a second job as a janitor. Bill managed to educate himself by reading any book he could find. After working twelve years in the treacle mines he was able to afford private higher education, and he graduated from college with a PhD in economics, although he soon found himself heavily impoverished. Military Career Sherman joined the Kalistani army to pay off the cost of his education. While in the army he distinguished himself as a superb leader with excellent organizational abilities. His interest in politics expanded when he saw that many of the men he served with were unable to provide for themselves after leaving the military. It was during this time that he first developed contacts with what would one day become the leadership of the Third Way. Scott Hancock, the current party deputy chair, was Sherman's adjutant for twenty years. After reaching the rank of Brigadier General in the Kalistani army Sherman retired from active service. He formed a coalition of veterans designed to promote public pensions for the military and greater government assistance for higher education for veterans shortly after announcing his retirement in 3063. Several members of this group would go on to chair party positions in the Third Way. Political Organizing Sherman's organization used the internet extensively to manage its politcal operations. After conservatives took control of the government in 3064 the goals of Sherman's political organization expanded as a reaction to the drastic cut back in government services without commeasurate tax relief. Sherman organized political demonstrations with disaffected centrists and classical liberal groups throughout the 3060's. Among their common goals was the eradiction of the sales tax, increased investment into economic and social development, and reforms to the civil service, positions that would make up the Third Way platform in 3075. The Third Way In 3075 a grassroots movement in Kalistan culminated into the formation of the Third Way. This new group incorporated elements of Sherman's neoliberal group, moderates who did not identify with any current party, working class Kalistanis disaffected by both socialism and extreme regressive policies, and moderates. Sherman's organization, while not the oldest, had been one of the most active in the period leading up to 3075 and had a significant reserve of funds. Sherman's charisma enthralled the gathered masses at the convention with his "Expect More, Kalistan" speech and made him the movement's first real figurehead. He was elected party chair with 65% of the total votes on the first ballot over the more progressive Scott Hancock, the party's current deputy chair, and conservative Jonathan Jackson. Many delegates stressed that Sherman's fundraising ability, professional experience, and clear vision for Kalistan won their vote. Category:Kalistani people and politicians